cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Abondoned Arcana Cards
The Abondoned Arcana Cards are groups of G Units that were send to earth from Cray and became abondoned. They contain 21 cards and based on the Major Arcana Cards. Story In the planet Cray on the day after the appearance of the Gear Chronicles, one man created a new units that can help to protect Cray. They're know as The Arcana. He gives each of The Arcanas to 21 clans. However, The Arcanas became uprage due to their power and trying to take over Cray by theirselves. The man became so worried of his creations as the clans are trying to stop them. So, he asked the Cray Elementals and Link Jokers to create sealed boxes. Once they create them, the Clans decided to lured The Arcanas to the man in order to sealed them and they did. After that event, the man decided to take those sealed boxes and went to another planet, Earth. In that planet, he abondoned them by secretly hiding them in each places so no one will know. Until few years after he hide them, he died from a disease. Information Sealed Boxes The Myth of The Arcana Cards are basically real, but they are hidden. One person must find 21 keys inorder to opened the boxes. But, that's just the beginning. The man writes the information on how to find them in a piece of paper before he dies. Once the person gets the papers, he/she must read them to follow the steps on how to get them. The Arcanas The Arcanas are very powerful. They seperate in each clans, but the clans dislike them. Once you get the Arcana cards, you obtain a deck (which probably The Arcanas' followers). However, they have one dangerous skill. Generation Rush. List of Arcana Cards (The Fool II) - Interdimensional Dragon, Gear Lupin Dragon "THE FOOL II" (The World) - 10000 Year Old Dimensional Robo, DaiUniverse "THE WORLD" (Judgement) - Great Demonic Lord, Dudley Commando "JUDGEMENT" (The Sun) - Beautiful Solar Deity, Xihe "THE SUN (The Moon) - Beautiful Lunar Deity, Changxi "THE MOON" (The Star) - Legendary Idol, Vilaine "THE STAR" (The Tower) - Meteokaiser, GigaCrusher "THE TOWER" (The Devil) - Satanic Bloodlust Lord, Kier "THE DEVIL" (Temperance) - Holy Seraph, Raniel "TEMPERANCE" (Death) - Skull Dragon, Grave Reaper Dragon "DEATH" (The Hanged Man) - Stunt Master Entertainer, Lolly "THE HANGED MAN" (Strength) - Metallic Dragon, Titanium Rex "STRENGTH" (Wheel Of Fortune) - Nine Wheel Shadow Beast, Dark Nine-Tail "WHEEL OF FORTUNE" (The Hermit) - Night Glowing Wanderer, Neon Firefly "THE HERMIT" (Justice) - Pride-Wave Marine Commander, Adrian "JUSTICE" (The Chariot) - Shining Charging Rider, Trevor "THE CHARIOT" (The Lovers) - Garnet Rose Beauty, Ivy "THE LOVERS" (The Heirophant) - Necromancer of the Deep Seas "THE HEIROPHANT" (The Emperor) - Dragonic Voltic Kaiser "THE EMPEROR" (The Empress) - Dragonic Tribal Madonna "THE EMPRESS" (The High Priestess) - Knight of Holy Wisdom, Elizabeth "THE PRIESTESS" (The Magician) - Academic-Honored Owl "THE MAGICIAN" (The Fool) - Anti-Matter Dragon, Crimson Joker Dragon "THE FOOL" Category:Cards Category:Story Items